What's the problem with you?
by Okashi kun
Summary: Renji est un jeune étudiant qui possède une vie plutôt agitée. Dragueur et célibataire endurcit, il se réveille un matin avec une rousse dans son lit. Une? Sa routine va être boulversée par l'arrivé fracassante d'Ichigo dans sa vie. UA RenjixIchigo M
1. Chapter 1

Rating: M (après)

Disclamer: Tous les personnages de bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo...J'ai eu beau le supplier il n'a pas voulu me les vendre T_T (Renji: ouf...)

Paring: RenjixIchigo

Voilà une nouvelle histoire que je commence parallèlement à Harem ^^ histoire de me changer les idée entre deux chapitres. J'espère que vous aimerez et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour donner votre avis, aussi bien négatif ( enfin si c'est constructif...si 'est juste pour dire: c'est de la merde, merci vous repasserez) que positif.

Bonne lecture à tous!

**oOoOoOoOo**

Renji était à moitié affalé sur les escaliers du campus, savourant avec délice le timide soleil du printemps et la fraîcheur matinal de l'air qui lui picotait la peau. Il profitait à fond de ce genre d'instants, ces courts moment où tout était calme, l'heure encore trop précoce pour que la ville ne commence à s'agiter. Surtout qu'il savait que, comme chaque matin, le calme allait être littéralement balayé par une tornade bleue nommée Grimmjow et son alter ego Mr Je-me-tatoue-un-69-sur-la-joue-parce-que-ça-me-donne-un-côté-bad-boy-mystèrieux-qui-fait-craquer-les-filles.

D'ailleurs ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Renji jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre… Quand il vit la dite tornade débouler des chambres universitaires, courant comme un dératé, ayant du mal à respirer tellement il rigolait. Quand il aperçut Renji assis plus loin, Grimmjow changea de direction et lui cria en galopant vers lui:

_ « COURS ! »

Une pensée traversa l'esprit du rouge. « Oh non ! Pitié pas encore ! ». Il pria les kamis que Grimmjow n'ait pas recommencé. Puis quand il vit surgir du même bâtiment un groupe…non, une armada de filles hurlantes, brandissant divers objets plus où moins contondants, habillées à la vas-vite et la plupart avec les cheveux mouillés il jura :

_ « Putain Grimm ne vient pas vers moi ! »

Mais le bleuté continuait sa course et lui attrapa le bras au passage, l'entrainant dans sa cavalcade, toujours hilare. Renji avait espéré que les filles se concentreraient sur Grimmjow mais maintenant qu'elles l'avaient vu avec lui, il ne pouvait espérer qu'un étripage en direct s'il restait dans les parages.

_ « Grimm t'es qu'un enfoiré d'entrainer tes potes dans tes galères ! »

_ « Décrispes toi mec elles nous tiennent pas encore ! Vite là ! »

Grimmjow et Renji entrèrent dans le bâtiment où se déroulait les cours et se jetèrent dans l'amphi Sautant par-dessus le premier rang, ils se planquèrent sous les bancs à la grande perplexité des étudiants présents. Le bleuté fit un clin d'œil à une fille qui se trouvait juste au dessus de lui et mit son index sur sa bouche, qui se fendait en un grand sourire, pour lui signifier le silence.

Quelques secondes plus tard la bande d'hystériques déboulait en plein milieu de l'amphi. Une blonde à l'énorme poitrine, apparemment au dernier stade d'énervement, beugla un très classe :

_ « Grimmjow salopard ! Où est ce que tu te caches ? ! »

Voyant que seul le silence abasourdi des étudiants et du professeur, qui s'était tut face au spectacle, lui répondait elle réprima un grognement de rage et poursuivit :

_ « Je sais que t'es là ! Je te préviens, si je te chope à nouveau je te jure que je t'arrache les couilles Grimmjow JeaggerJack ! Tu vas pas t'en sortir cette fois ci !»

Puis se rendant enfin compte de la scène qu'elles offraient, le groupe d'amazones repartit en arrière et se dispersa.

Grimmjow souffla soulagé :

_ « Et ben mon vieux, on a eu chaud sur ce coup là. »

Il se releva et remercia d'un sourire charmeur la jeune fille qui ne l'avait pas dénoncé (Quoique en fait elle était juste trop choqué pour réagir) et tirant Renji derrière lui il descendit de l'amphi et prit la sortie par laquelle le professeur entrait habituellement, de peur que son « fan-club » ne l'attende dehors.

Juste avant de passer la porte il se retourna et s'excusa :

_ « Pardon pour le dérangement professeur Ukitake. »

Une fois les deux jeunes hommes sortis, le silence se poursuivit quelque secondes encore avant qu'Ukitake ne se reprenne :

_ « Hum … bon et bien nous allons poursuivre hein. »

**x**

_ « Grimm, faut vraiment que t'arrêtes d'aller mater les filles sous la douche. Un jour elles vont te choper et là, je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau. Entre toi et Harribel, y'a pas photo je parie sur elle. »

Grimmjow haussa les épaules. Il savait parfaitement que la blonde pouvait se montrer effrayante quand elle se mettait en colère, mais il s'était toujours arrangé pour ne pas se faire attraper, et il tenait beaucoup trop à sa virilité pour que cela arrive. Hors de question que Harribel le castre.

_ « Ren tu sais où se planque Shuuhei ? Ce lâcheur à pas voulu venir ce matin…sois disant que c'était trop barge d'y retourner. »

« Comme je le comprends » pensa le tatoué. Quoique ... ce n'était pas son style de rater ce genre de plan foireux. Il sortit son portable et s'apprêtait à l'appeler quand il le vit venir vers eux.

Avisant l'air revêche de Renji et le sourire satisfait de Grimmjow il lâcha placidement :

_ « Et bien toujours vivant ? Je pensais que cette folle allait te crucifier. »

_ « L'en faut plus que ça pour me tuer. Putain t'as raté un truc de ouf, y'avait la nouvelle là, la petite rousse…comment elle s'appelle … Ori quelque-chose. »

_ « Celle qui à un grain de beauté sur la fesse droite ? Orihime ? »

_ « Ouai, elle ! Une putain de poitrine mon gars, à faire damner un curé et…Attends ! Comment tu sais ça toi ? ! » hurla le bleuté.

Le brun ricana et afficha un sourire supérieur :

_ « Pendant que tu faisais une super diversion, je les ais toutes vue gicler hors de la douche. Elles en avaient tellement après toi qu'elles n'ont même pas remarqué bibi qui les observait. »

_ « … »

_ « Cherche pas Grimmy t'as trouvé ton maître. » susurra-t-il satisfait.

_ « Enfoiréééééééééé ! »

Grimmjow se jeta sur Hisagi avec l'intention de lui fracasser sa petite face de chacal, mais buta contre le pied que Renji avait « accidentellement » laissé trainer et s'étala de tout son long.

Le rouge l'aida à se relever jetant un regard du genre « Arrête-de-provoquer-ce-gros-bourrin » à son ami tatoué. Celui-ci, rieur et de bonne humeur donna une tape dans le dos de son camarade.

_ « Allez pleure pas Grimmy, j'offre la tourné ce soir pour m'excuser. »

Un peu calmé l'étudiant aux cheveux bleus accepta le marché, c'est à dire une bonne gueule de bois gratos sous réserve de ne pas lui démonter la sienne.

Renji intervient entre les émouvantes réconciliations de ses potes, ou de ses calvaires plutôt, et questionna :

_ « Euh y'a un truc de prévu ce soir ? »

Hisagi et Grimmjow échangèrent un regard complice de conspirateurs qui inquiéta le tatoué. Non, oh non… Quand ces deux là s'entendaient pour préparer quelque chose ça voulait souvent dire que lui-même allait souffrir. L'équation Grimmjow plus Hisagi égal gros ennui pour Renji était plus que fondée. Grimmjow remarqua la tête que tirait son ami et le rassura :

_ « Décrispes toi. On avait prévu de faire une sortie juste tout les trois. »

_ « Grimm arrête avec cette expression ou bien c'est moi qui me charge de te décrisper. Définitivement. »

Hisagi rigola, s'attirant un coup d'œil assassin de la part du bleuté. Indifférent au regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue il précisa :

_ « En fait, Grimmy a décidé d'essayer de te caser. Mission impossible! Je lui ais pourtant bien expliqué que tu étais un célibataire indécrottable, du genre incapable de se dégotter une copine, mais… »

_ « Shuuhei, la ferme veux-tu. »

L'autre râla et grommela vaguement quelque-chose du genre « Moi je faisait ça pour t'aider. » Se tournant vers Grimmjow le rouge précisa :

_ « Et Grimm je n'ais absolument pas besoin de ton aide pour me trouver une nana. Tu parles à Renji Abarai là ! Le plus grand séducteur du campus. »

Hisagi marmonna encore un truc, et Renji ne releva pas le « Mon œil, le plus gros séducteur ça reste à prouver. » D'ailleurs Grimmjow semblait être de l'avis du brun puisqu'il ajouta :

_ « N'empêche que ça fais presque plus de trois mois qu'on t'a pas vu avec une fille et bon…bordel mec ! Ça te tente pas de te trouver un joli petit lot histoire de te tenir compagnie ? »

_ « Si c'est pour me retrouver avec une tarée comme Nell non merci ! »

A l'évocation de sa copine le sourire de Grimmjow s'agrandit. Prenant sa défense il dit :

_ « Attends Nell est super ! A part que c'est une méga perverse cette fille. Elle est à fond sur le cul! »

Hisagi, toujours en train de faire la gueule, releva quand même ironiquement :

_ « Qui se ressemble s'assemble. »

_ « T'es toujours pas parti te pendre toi ? Bref et tu sais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit. Apparemment y'aurait un petit trou dans le bain des mecs et elles s'en servent elles et ses copines pour mater les gars sous la douche ! »

_ « Qu'est ce que je disais ! » gémit le brun.

Renji se promit de faire attention la prochaine fois qu'il irait se laver. Puis décidé à montrer à ses amis le grand Casanova en action il revint au sujet de départ :

_ « Les mecs je marche pour ce soir si vous me payez toutes les consos. »

Grimmjow accepta avec empressement et prenant le rouge par le bras il planta Hisagi dont les rouages de son cerveau c'étaient mis en marche. Avec une fierté et un contentement non dissimulé il chuchota à l'oreille de son ami :

_ « C'est déjà le gothique qui paye ma part… »

Quelques secondes plus tard ils entendirent derrière eux la voix du brun hurler :

_ « Attends une minute Grimmjow ! »

_ « Ciao, ciao à ce soir les mecs. »

Et Grimmjow se mit à courir sous le regard désespéré de Renji alors qu'Hisagi le poursuivait en criant :

_ « Hors de question que je taxe pour tout ce soir ! »

**x**

Renji était accoudé au bar, sirotant son énième cocktail. Il avait un peu trop profité du crédit illimité en matière de boissons qu'il avait extorqué à Hisagi et sentait bien qu'il avait un peu trop bu. Aucun remord à mettre à mal le portefeuille du brun, de toute façon il avait « persuadé » Grimmjow de payer la moitié des frais. Persuadé était un mot comme un autre pour dire qu'en fait il l'avait menacé de le livrer à Hallibel.

Renji se retrouvait seul, Grimmjow étant allé se caler dans un des profonds fauteuils qui entouraient la salle avec Nell, et le tatoué se doutait un peu de se qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Quand à Hisagi… en tournant la tête il le vit se déhancher contre une petite brune assez mignonne qui portait sur ses jambes un bout de tissu qui s'apparentait plus à la mini-culotte qu'au short.

Sous une impulsion des plus sadiques contre les célibataires, le DJ de la boîte enclencha un slow sirupeux. Renji vit Hisagi se coller à sa partenaire et lui adresser une grimace dans le pur style « Et c'est qui le séducteur maintenant ? »

« A y veut jouer à ça ? Okay on va jouer! » Renji se leva quand la musique redevint quelque-chose de moins guimauvesque. « Oula ça bouge ! » Le sol tanguait sous ses pieds. « P'tètre un peu abuser mwa. » Il pensa à se rassoir, ou plutôt s'écrouler, sur sa chaise mais en captant le regard moqueur d'Hisagi il se baffa mentalement. « Alley ! Tié un nomme ou pas ? »

Ignorant les soubresauts de son estomac, Renji se dirigea avec beaucoup de détermination, mais malheureusement beaucoup moins d'équilibre, vers la piste de danse. Se laissant entrainer par la musique il bougea son corps en rythme. Quelques femmes avaient tourné leurs têtes vers le nouveau venu et le jaugeaient, appréciant la nouvelle marchandise.

« Hey ouai quesstu crois, Shuu…hei. C'est qui qui est le dieu ? The god of dancing! Wou-Hou! » Repérant la petite nouvelle dont ils parlaient plus tôt dans la journée, et la trouvant assez canon, surtout avec trois grammes dans chaque œil, il fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur à Shuuhei (en visant plus ou moins bien) et s'élança vers sa proie.

La jeune fille le vit arriver et accepta rapidement la présence de l'étudiant contre elle, se tortillant et se déhanchant contre lui. « Yeah Baby, c'est dans la poche! »

**x**

Renji se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une prodigieuse gueule de bois. Il n'avait même pas pensé à fermer les volets et le soleil agressait ses yeux douloureux. « Rhaaa salté de soleil! » Il jura et s'enfouit sous sa couette. Le pivert dans sa tête tapait sur son crâne avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Bon il lui fallait d'urgence du café, des litres et des litres de café !

Il émergea avec une grande difficulté de son lit. « Les pochtrons devraient être hissés au rang de martyrs. » pensa-t-il. Une fois debout il remarqua un éclat orange sur l'oreiller à côté de lui. Alors comme ça il avait emballé la p'tite rousse ?

« Et merde ! » Non pas que ça le dérangeait, mais en générale il s'arrangeait pour ne pas le faire chez lui, pour pouvoir se barrer avant que son coup d'un soir ne se réveille. Il n'aimait pas se coltiner le p'tit dèj' à deux et l'affligeante conversation qui accompagnait toujours ce moment là.

_Désolé j'ai oublié ton nom, c'est quoi déjà ?_

_Et sinon à part être un dieu au lit tu fais quoi dans la vie ? _

_Ah c'est cool…_

_Et t'aime quoi sinon ?_

_Rhaaa mais ta gueule !_

« Bon pas de panique si ça se trouve, elle va partir pendant que je serais sous la douche. » Avalant à la va-vite son café il se précipita dans la salle de bain et ouvrit à fond les robinets, histoire de bien la réveiller. Se glissant sous le jet d'eau bienfaisant il essaya tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs.

Ils avaient dansé longtemps, puis il lui avait offert un verre (merci Hisagi) et s'était offert à lui-même plusieurs verres (re-merci Hisagi). Il avait peut-être poussé sa résistance un peu trop loin, parce qu'à partir de là il y avait un véritable trou noir. C'était trop bête de réussir à mettre un canon pareil dans son lit si c'était pour ne plus se souvenir de la partie sympa après !

Il sortit de la salle de bain, se séchant et s'habillant rapidement, et se versa une nouvelle tasse de café. Il retourna ensuite dans la chambre. Les mèches rousses dépassaient toujours de la couverture et Renji soupira. Apparemment il n'allait pas pouvoir échapper à un face à face.

Parlant sans douceur il tira les couvertures pour réveiller Ori-machin-chose :

_ « Allez ! Debout là dedans! C'est l'h…»

...

Bug

Remise en marche de l'ordinateur central.

Analyse du système :

_Poitrine scandaleusement grosse : Fichier introuvable...

_Longue chevelure: Fichier introuvable…

_Fromes généreuses : Fichier introuvable…

Nouveau matériel détecté.

…

Error Système.

? ! ! !

_ « HEIN ? ! »

Sous ses yeux éberlués se trouvait dans son lit, son lit à lui, son lit de dragueur, de macho, son lit de pur hétéro, un jeune homme entièrement nu à la crinière rousse en pétard !

_ « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? ! »

Son cri réveilla le roux qui, ouvrant ses yeux ensommeillés, chuchota dans un sourire à la vue de Renji :

_ « Salut toi. »


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir tout le monde =) voici la suite de What's the problem with you? Où comment notre tatoué préféré *évite les pierres lancées par les fannes d'Hisagi* va réagir face à notre fraise préféré (tiens y'a pas de lancé de roche là?). En espérant que vous apprécirez tout autant ce deuxième chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Deydouu:** Tout à fait d'accord, entre Ichigo et Orihime je ne serais pas longue à faire mon choix ;) mais peut être ne suis-je pas très objective là dessus. Merci pour ton message.

**Tam:** Tu t'y attendais à celle là? Du genre tu t'attendais à une histoire comme ça ^^ ?

**Sasuna-chan:** Toutes les réponses à tes questions arrivent =) et puis si c'est ratinguer (oui oui je parle bien français) M c'est pas pour faire joli ;)

**Sasha:** Merci pour ta review =) contente que la fic te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi, bon j'ai l'impression qu'il y a moins de scènes drôles que le premier chapitre mais je me suis quand même bien éclatée à l'écrire. Bises

**Menoly:** Et encore...ils ont pas fini de faire des conneries ces deux là!

**oOoOoOoOo**

_ « Grimmjow réponds s'il te plait… »

Renji était accroché au téléphone, faisant les cent pas dans la minuscule pièce qui lui servait de salon. Il ressemblait beaucoup à un fauve en cage, incapable de rester en place il s'asseyait puis se relevait quelques secondes après, son ventre se tordant à chaque sonnerie qui retentissait à ses oreilles.

Finalement après plusieurs minutes, minutes durant lesquelles l'étudiant désespérait de plus en plus, une longue voix trainante se fit entendre au bout du fil :

_ « Nngh…allo ? »

_ « Grimm, bordel qu'est ce que j'ai foutu hier soir? »

_ « Renji ? Putain mec tu sais quelle heure il est ? » Il regarda sa montre. Le chiffre indiqué le fit gémir de frustration. « Il est même pas encore 10 heure Renji ! J'suis en plein état de post-cuite. Rappelle moi à une heure décente ! »

Et il lui raccrocha au nez. Renji essaya à nouveau de l'appeler mais il fut basculé directement sur la messagerie de son ami. Il jura et laissa un message incendiaire sur le répondeur. Bon il lui restait toujours Hisagi. Il composa fébrilement le numéro du brun, priant pour le trouver dans de meilleures dispositions que Grimmjow.

Hisagi décrocha à la quatrième sonnerie, au grand soulagement de Renji qui essaya de se montre un peu moins brusque que précédemment:

_ « Shuuhei ? »

La voix pâteuse et légèrement enrouée de son ami lui répondit :

_ « Yo Ren. Pourquoi tu m'appelles aussi tôt ? »

_ « Hisagi ? Oh merci, merci kami-sama ! J'ai…

Renji de tut soudainement, se rendant compte de l'énorme boulette qu'il allait faire. Dans la panique il n'avait pas réfléchi, et à cet instant il venait de réaliser qu'il allait fournir à Hisagi une excellente raison de se foutre de lui pour le restant de ses jours. « Oui, alors tu vois ce matin je me suis réveillé avec un homme dans mon lit et je voudrais savoir si par hasard tu avais une idée de comme il a pu y atterrir ? » Non il ne pouvait définitivement pas lui dire ça.

_ « Renji ? Si c'est une blague pour me réveiller alors que je suis naze tu vas me le payer. »

Le rouge se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il fallait bien pourtant qu'il ait une petite idée des conneries qu'il avait pu faire hier. Choisissant soigneusement ses mots il poursuivit avec prudence :

_ « Ok … euh…dis moi est ce que tu te souviens de se que j'ai fais hier soir ? »

Le rire qu'il entendit de l'autre côté de la ligne ne le rassura pas, mais alors pas du tout sur les évènements de la veille.

_ « Non Renji, me dis pas que tu ne te souviens pas ? J'pensais que tu tenais mieux l'alcool que ça. Chochotte. »

_ « Shuuhei la ferme ! Réponds-moi juste. »

Il commençait à arriver au bout de ses légendaires réserves de patience et était de plus en plus inquiet.

_ « Désolé, hier j'étais un peu trop occupé par un joli petit morceau pour jouer les nounous. J't'ai juste vu danser avec la fille aux gros seins et puis après pouf t'as disparu, je ne t'ai pas revu de la soirée. »

Renji médita cette réponse quelques secondes. Oh non pitié, pitié. Il allait être obligé de le demander à LUI !

_ « Tu t'es réveillé où pour vouloir savoir ce que t'as fait hier ? »

La voie amusée, où perçait une petite nuance de moquerie, tira Renji de ses pensées. Il coupa la communication sans prendre le temps de répondre autre chose qu'une vague salutation et s'écroula dans son canapé, essayant désespérément de rappeler sa mémoire fuyante à l'ordre. Il dansait avec la rousse et puis… Il dansait avec Ori-truc-much et puis… Il dansait avec la fille à la grosse poitrine et puis…

Il jura une nouvelle fois. Il avait beau se repasser la scène en boucle, la suite ne voulait pas se dérouler.

_ « Tu sais si tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, ce serait beaucoup plus simple de me le demander non ? »

La voix douce qui provenait de la cuisine lui rappela que le roux était toujours là. Il souffla. Il n'avait apparemment plus le choix, il allait avoir droit à une petite discussion. Il se leva et se força rejoindre son…coup d'un soir ? Non vraiment il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Le jeune homme qu'il avait trouvé ce matin dans son lit était installé à sa table, sirotant un café. Il avait préparé un petit déjeuné largement suffisant pour deux, mais Renji, qui pourtant se jetait habituellement sur la nourriture, ne put se résoudre à s'assoir face à lui.

Gêné il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de la faire revenir sur son visage, malaxant ses traits pour chercher un peu de courage.

_ « Bon ok. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier ? »

Le roux le regarda dans les yeux, plongeant les deux orbes dorés qui lui servaient de pupilles dans celles de Renji. Celui-ci put lire la lueur d'amusement qui y flottait et cela l'agaça au plus au point.

_ « Ça me vexe quand même un peu que tu ne te souviennes pas de la magnifique nuit qu'on a passé ensemble. »

En voyant la grimace que Renji fit en entendant ces paroles il éclata de rire. Le rouge s'assit et se prit la tête entre ses mains.

_ « S'il te plait dit moi juste comment j'en suis arrivé là…euh… »

_ « Tu ne te souviens plus de mon nom ? Pourtant tu devrais étant donné le nombre de fois où tu l'as murmuré, gémi et crié. » Susurra –t-il d'une voix de miel.

L'étudiant écarquilla les yeux en grand. Il rêvait où bien ce petit mec de rien du tout cherchait délibérément à le provoquer ?

_ « Je m'appelle Ichigo. » poursuivit-il en adoucissant encore d'un cran sa voix.

Renji le dévisagea bizarrement. Non c'était plus que de la provocation, il lui faisait carrément un numéro de charme ! Une série d'expressions colorées passèrent dans son esprit avant qu'il ne se calme et ne décide d'ignorer le ton employé par l'autre.

_ « Très bien…Ichigo…explique moi comment tu as atterri dans mon lit. »

Le roux s'adossa sur sa chaise et énonça comme si c'était évident :

_ « Oh il ne c'est pas passé grand-chose de bien folichon. Tu as commencé à me draguer au concert et puis, vu que t'es vraiment pas mal, j'ai accepté que tu me ramène chez toi et à peine passé le pas de la porte tu t'es littéralement jeté sur moi. »

Et merde...donc il avait bien couché avec un gars.

_ « On a sauvagement fait l'amour. »

_ « … »

_ « Trois fois dans la nuit. »

_ « … »

_ « A même le sol. »

_ « Rhaaa mais arrête avec les détails ! » hurla le rouge en agrippant violement la table.

Ichigo se pencha et rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Renji, il lui souffla :

_ « On l'a même fait sur cette table. »

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Check liste de la journée : penser à récurer la table de la cuisine. Non mieux : la faire bruler et en racheter une autre.

Puis une phrase du jeune homme tilta dans son esprit :

_ « Attends ! De quel concert tu parles ? »

Ichigo parut cette fois ci vraiment surpris.

_ « Tu ne te souviens même plus à quel concert tu es allé ? C'est grave là, faut vraiment arrêter l'alcool mon vieux. »

Voyant le regard désespéré de Renji, il consentit à lui fournir quelques éclaircissements :

_ « Le concert de Miyavi bien sur ! Sur le toit du Seibu. C'était quelque chose d'exceptionnel. »

Renji blêmit. Le Seibu était un immense centre commercial au cœur de Tokyo…et carrément à l'opposé de la boîte où il s'était rendu hier soir avec ses amis pour faire la fête. Mais comment s'était-il retrouvé là-bas ? Le mystère s'épaississait. Il allait devoir prospecter un peu pour se rendre compte de l'étendu des dégâts de la soirée.

Ses joues se colorèrent quand il voulut poser la dernière question qui lui trottait dans la tête. C'était tellement gênant de demander ça mais il fallait absolument qu'il sache.

_ « Une dernière chose Ichigo…euh…qui est ce qui…enfin tu sais hier soir, lequel de nous deux a… »

Il n'allait pas réussir à formuler ça à voix haute. Le roux le regarda, interrogateur. Renji était pourtant persuadé qu'il avait parfaitement idée ce qu'il voulait savoir. Ah l'enfoiré ! Il rassembla son courage et lâcha précipitamment, aussi rouge que sa chevelure :

_ « Lequel de nous deux à fait la fille ? »

Ichigo sourit avec innocence.

_ « Mais toi bien sur. » assura-t-il le plus candidement du monde.

La face de Renji n'exprima plus aucune émotion. Son esprit s'était tout simplement déconnecté pour éviter à son propriétaire de se fracasser le crâne sur le mur. D'ailleurs son instinct de survie n'avait pas tort puisque Renji commença à se cogner la tête contre la table, ponctuant chaque coup d'un « Shit ! ». La voix d'Ichigo l'interrompit dans sa séance d'auto-flagellation :

_ « Je dois avouer que tu es une véritable bête au lit. Tu étais incroyable, et tellement sexy sous moi. »

Le regard de la mort qui tue qu'il darda sur le jeune homme ne servit qu'à faire rire celui-ci.

Il se reprit : non il ne tuerait pas ce mec. D'une part ça allais crader l'appart', ensuite qu'est ce qu'il ferait du cadavre, et pour finir il n'avait rien d'assez pointu sous la main pour le faire taire à jamais. Quoique…non ça prendrait trop de temps de l'achever à coup de cuillère à café. Il se résigna donc à ne pas commettre de meurtre à la petite cuillère et décida qu'il était grand temps que son « invité » dégage de là avec ses allusions vaseuses. C'est avec froideur qu'il ordonna :

_ « Sors de chez moi. »

La colère montait en lui à présent. Il en voulait au roux pour ce qui s'était passé, même s'il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Renji considérait que c'était sa faute, profiter de quelqu'un de trop ivre pour se rendre compte de se qu'il faisait n'était pas une attitude des plus classe Il ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il avait vraiment couché avec un mec et sa fierté en prenait un coup.

Conscient du changement de ton de son hôte Ichigo se leva, son sourire flottant toujours sur ses lèvres. Il sortit de la cuisine, Renji sur ses talons. Une fois devant la porte d'entré le propriétaire des lieux l'ouvrit et d'un geste il invita le roux à sortir.

Ichigo se dirigeait vers la sortie quand, pris d'une inspiration subite, il se retourna. D'un geste fluide et rapide il passa sa main dans la chevelure carmine de Renji et colla son corps contre le sien. Plus rapidement encore il laissa ses lèvres effleurer celles du rouge, trop abasourdi pour bouger, et dans un même mouvement il l'embrassa, cette fois ci franchement, sur le coin de la mâchoire et lui chuchota :

_ « A bientôt. »

Sur ces paroles il se détacha de Renji et, riant aux éclats, dégringola les escaliers en vitesse. Le rire clair d'Ichigo résonnait dans la tête de l'étudiant. Il se jeta dans le vestibule et hurla au dessus de la rampe d'escalier :

_ « Connard ! Adieu plutôt ! »

Il rentra en fulminant dans son appartement. S'il revoyait ce gars il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure. Il fallait en plus qu'il sache comment il avait pu atterrir à un concert sur le toit d'un des plus grands centres commerciales de Tokyo. Mais la première chose à faire…c'était nettoyer cette foutue table !

**x**

_ « Hey Renji ! Ici ! »

Grimmjow faisait de grands moulinets du bras, sous le regard blasé de Shuuhei, pour permettre à leur ami de les localiser dans la foule d'étudiants qui avaient envahi le resto U. Se frayant tant bien que mal un passage entre les tables et les bancs, Renji les rejoignit et s'écroula sur la place libre à côté du bleuté.

_ « Wow mec t'as l'air d'un zombie ! T'aurais mieux fait de rester décuver tranquillement chez toi plutôt que de venir cette aprème. »

Renji loucha méchamment sur le visage de son camarade.

_ « Je te signale que c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on se retrouve ici. » gronda-t-il sourdement.

_ « Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. »

Sérieusement un jour il allait l'étriper, où mieux le jeter en pâture à Harribel. Mais pour le moment il avait besoin de lui.

_ « Grimm, maintenant que t'es bien clean, est ce que t'as une petite idée de ce que j'ai pu faire hier ? »

Grimmjow allait lui répondre quand un éclair vert passa devant ses yeux. Il cria en gesticulant de plus belle :

_ « Nell ! Beauté par ici ! »

Renji geignit. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une folle furieuse en plus pour l'écouter déballer ses ennuis. Surtout Nell ! Cette fille avait un talent inné pour mettre son grain de sel et pour vous sortir des vieux dossiers.

_ « Pitié épargnez nous ça ! » marmonna Hisagi quand la plantureuse jeune fille s'assit sur les genoux de sa moitié et lui roula la galoche du siècle.

Après avoir salué son petit ami dignement, elle se tourna tout sourire vers les deux autres.

_ « Salut les gars. Alors vous avez passez une bonne soirée hier ? »

Si Renji se douta que l'étudiante avait une idée derrière la tête, Hisagi en revanche fonça droit dans le panneau. Le visage tatoué du brun s'illumina et fier de lui il se vanta:

_ « Excellent ! J'ai réussi à emballer une nana, mais une pure bombe cette fille. Une vraie tigresse. »

_ « La fille avec qui tu dansais ? Elle s'appelle comment ? » questionna Renji curieux malgré lui.

_ « Oui, c'est elle. Elle s'appelle Rukia et je peux te dire qu'on a bousillé le pieu cette nuit. »

Le sourire de Nell s'agrandit.

_ « Elle a une mycose. »

L'information, lâchée comme une bombe, provoqua un grand silence à la table. Silence qui fut rompu quand Grimmjow explosa de rire. Quand il disait qu'elle avait un don ! Délaissant le brun qui était maintenant livide elle se tourna vers Renji et enchaina, encore plus vif qu'un ninja dont les armes seraient des phrases tranchantes et pointues :

_ « Et toi avec ton mec vous avez aussi fracassez ton lit ? »

Nouveau silence, cette fois ci éberlué. Renji jura :

_ « Putain ! Mais comment t'es au courant toi ? »

Grimmjow, encore sous le choc, murmura :

_ « Non me dit pas que t'as passé la nuit avec un mec ? »

Devant le visage déconfit de son ami, qui confirma l'affirmation de Nell, le bleuté se mit de nouveau à rigoler comme un bossu, se tenant les côtes tellement il avait mal à force de rire.

Hisagi, toujours dépité par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre n'avait pas fait attention à la suite de la conversation. Il crut que Grimmjow se foutait royalement de sa gueule en le voyant rire comme ça (ce qu'il aurait surement fait si Nell n'avait pas lâché un truc aussi énorme) et piqué au vif il s'emporta :

_ « Grimmy arrête de te bidonner comme une baleine ! C'est tout sauf drôle ! »

Le rouge crut trouver un soutient surprenant en la personne de son ami, et il le remercia avec reconnaissance :

_ « Merci Shuuhei. T'as raison c'est loin d'être drôle. »

_ « Hein ? Pourquoi tu me remercies ? »

_ « Bah…pour avoir pris ma défense. »

Incrédule il s'interrogea :

_ « Mais de quoi tu parles ? On parlait de ma putain de probable mycose ! »

_ « Je venais de dire que Renji-chou avait dormi avec un mec cette nuit. » intervint Nell.

Grimmjow, qui c'était un peu calmé entre temps, repartit de plus belle. Hisagi lui dévisageait le tatoué, sa bouche se tordant lentement en un sourire perplexe.

_ « Sérieux Renji ? Mais attends … c'est pour ça que tu voulais savoir ce que t'avais fais hier ! »

Accompagnant le bleuté, il se mit à glousser sous le regard courroucé du rouge.

_ « Merci Nell. Vraiment merci. »

_ « Mais de rien mon chou. » réplica-t-elle avec un clin d'œil tandis que les deux autres se roulaient par terre.

_ « Et on peut savoir comment tu l'as su ? »

_ « Et bien ta nouvelle conquête se vante depuis se matin de vos exploits de cette nuit et… »

Renji s'étrangla et interrompit la jeune fille dans son explication.

_ « QUOI ? ! Comment ça? Il est sur le campus ? »

_ « Bien sur, c'est le nouvel étudiant de la fac de droit. Ichigo non ? »

Dire qu'il avait osé espérer enterrer cette histoire. Il fallait bien sur que son erreur d'un soir aille à la même fac et soit sur le même camus. Et il était bien entendu évident qu'il ne pouvait pas fermer sa grande bouche.

_ « Il annonce sur tout le campus que vous sortez ensemble. »

Ok cette fois il allait vraiment commettre un meurtre. Et peu importe l'arme qu'il utiliserait, il ferait en sorte de faire souffrir le roux. En jetant un œil sur ses deux « amis » qui continuaient à s'esclaffer bruyamment il se dit qu'il allait peut-être même être accusé d'un triple homicide.

Une voix, reconnaissable entre mille, se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la cafétéria :

_ « Renji-kuuuuuuuun ! »

Oh non pas lui. Il se retourna lentement et passa en revu l'ensemble des objets tranchants qui se trouvaient dans le réfectoire avant de se faire renverser par le propriétaire de la voix qui s'était jeté dans ses bras.

_ « Tu m'as manqué Renji. » Lui souffla-t-il chaudement avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles du rouge dont le cerveau avait cessé toutes activités.

Un mec était en train de l'embrasser. Un mec était en train de l'embrasser devant les yeux ébahis de ses potes. Un mec était en train de l'embrasser devant tout le campus, ainsi que devant toutes les jolies minettes qu'il contenait.

Et merde ! Il pouvait dire adieu à sa réputation.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous et à toutes (surtout à toutes j'ai l'impression, mais bon sait on jamais). Cette semaine c'est un chapitre de What the problem with you? qui est offert à votre critique et à vos yeux accérés. Merci beaucoup à tous les gens qui ont commenté, ça fait moultement plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez cette histoire =).

**Maybi:** Si tu réclame la suite c'est que ça doit te plaire =) La voilà et j'espère que tu réclamera encore la suite. Bises

**Tam:** Coucou Tam, en même temps c'était un peu évident avec le résumé xD j'espère que ça te plaira encore. Biz

**Asmodya:** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise =) Merci pour ta review

**Deydouu:** Oo mais quelle violence avec Ichigo. Tu sais c'est pas ses piquets de dango qu'il risque de lui mettre dans le c... (Renji: Je crois qu'il faut que tu arrêtes avec tes blagues de peverse.) Je suis contente que tu aime cette fic. Martyrise pas trop Ichigo, j'en ai encore besoin pour la suite et en pleine forme si possible xD. Biz

**Sasha:** Hello, et bien vraiment contente qu'elle te fasse rire ^^ (en même temps c'est le but tu me diras, mais ça fais toujours plaisir de savoir que ça marche). J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Bises

**ARnoFool:** Les assassinats à la petites cuillères sont mes péférés =3 Contente que ça te plaise. Bises et à bientôt

Un big big merci à ze-perverse-shinigami pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre, comme tu peux le voir il est légèrement différent de la version que je t'ai faite lire. Et nom de nom tu t'excuse pour le retard alors que tu me le rend le lendemain xD Mais plus rapide que ça tu meurs ma belle! Merci encore.

Bonne lecture!

**oOoOoOoOo**

_ « Oh Renji ! »

_ « Peut-être qu'avec un bon coup sur la tête ? »

_ « Non je crois que c'est inutile, il a carrément implosé. Son cerveau a bogué.»

Grimmjow, Hisagi et Nell étaient regroupés autour du curieux assemblage que formait l'étudiant à la crinière orange, à califourchon sur les cuisses de leur ami tatoué, et du tatoué suscité, complètement tétanisé. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de trouver une solution pour faire sortir le rouge de son état.

_ « Nell ! Pose ce dico ! » cria presque Shuuhei.

Elle lui tira la langue :

_ « Beuh, je suis sûre que ça valait le coup d'essayer. »

Le brun jeta un regard au petit ami en titre de Nell, dans le pur style : « mais-comment-tu-fais-pour-sortir-avec-cette-psychopathe » avant que l'étudiant aux cheveux bleus ne déclare, le plus sérieusement du monde, un sourire sadique imprimé sur son visage :

_ « Et si on essayait de lui faire avaler d'la vodka pure ? Ou du tabasco ? J'suis sûr qu'avec un truc comme ça dans son estomac il se décrisperait. »

Hisagi leva les yeux au ciel, semblant dire : « oublis-ma-question-j'ai-rien-dit ». Centrant à nouveau son attention sur Renji**,** il interpella le garçon roux qui était toujours accroché au cou de son ami :

_ « Hey toi, dégage de là ! Laisse le respirer. »

Complètement indifférent à l'ordre du brun, Ichigo resserra sa prise sur le cou de Renji. Une idée lumineuse venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de son vis-à-vis et murmura :

_ « J'ai une idée : un baiser pour réveiller ma princesse. »

Après les quelques secondes de silence stupéfait qui suivirent ces paroles, Grimmjow explosa littéralement de rire, et les deux autres purent saisir les mots, entre deux moments où il cherchait sa respiration, « Renji ! » et « princesse ! ». Nul doute que ça allait être réutilisé ce truc là. Et avant que quiconque ait pu esquisser un geste, le roux posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Renji…qui se reconnecta alors avec la réalité, dans un hurlement :

_ « ENFOIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! »

Comme un diable à ressort, il se mit brusquement debout et jeta à Ichigo un regard meurtrier, alors que celui-ci souriait innocemment. L'attrapant par le bras, Renji le traîna rapidement hors du resto U, sous les yeux attendris de Nell :

_ « Ah, comme c'est mignon l'amour. »

Shuuhei lui fit les gros yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Non vraiment, cette fille était incroyable, et pas dans le meilleur sens du terme. S'inquiétant, il demanda quand même :

_ « Vous croyez qu'on devrait aller voir…histoire de vérifier que Renji ne fasse pas de conneries. »

_ « Non, laisse les faire leur scène de ménage tranquillement. » rigola Grimmjow.

**x**

Renji était sorti comme une tornade du bâtiment, en rage et prêt à frapper la première personne qui lui adresserait la parole. Il tirait derrière lui le rouquin, ou plutôt la source de ses problèmes, qui riait sous cape et s'amusait des réactions du tatoué. Une fois que Renji eut décidé qu'ils étaient assez éloignés du resto U, il lâcha le roux et se planta face à lui, une colère sourde contenue dans son regard. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ce mec l'avait embrassé devant tout le campus après qu'il l'ait jeté ce matin ! Il fallait mettre les choses aux claires avec lui et tout de suite.

Essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas crier, il l'interrogea:

_ « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu dis qu'on sort ensemble ? Et surtout pourquoi tu m'as embrassé enfoiré ? ! »

_ « Ben…parce que j'en avais envie. » répondit l'autre le plus naturellement du monde, décidant de ne répondre qu'à la dernière question.

Renji se prit l'arête du nez entre ses mains. Évidemment, il aurait dû y penser. « Calme, calme, calme… » Il répéta ce mantra en boucle dans sa tête. La dernière chose à faire serait d'atomiser le roux. _A exploser la tête d'un de ses camarades _n'était pas la meilleurs des références sur un C.V. Une fois persuadé de ne pas perdre son self-control, il reprit :

_ « Je ne sais pas si ça te prends souvent d'embrasser des gens comme ça mais… »

_ « Non, juste avec toi. T'étais trop tentant. » le coupa le roux.

Renji écarquilla les yeux. Lui, tentant ? Oui il savait qu'il était plutôt bien foutu et il en jouait avec les filles, usant de son charme sur ses conquêtes, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un mec dirait ça de lui un jour.

_ « Euh…mais… je…je ne veux plus voir ta tête dans les alentours ! »

_ « Ça risque d'être difficile. Je suis inscrit à la fac de droit et j'habite sur le campus. Tu risque de me voir souvent. »

_ « Mais comment ça se fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant ? » interrogea Renji.

_ « Simple : je viens d'arriver à Tokyo avec ma cousine. Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver d'aussi jolie chose ici. » répondit il en balayant des yeux le corps de Renji de haut en bas, une lueur d'appréciation éclairant ses prunelles.

Non, non pas ça…et merde si : il venait de rougir ! Heureusement pour lui, il aperçut de loin ses amis sortir de la cafétéria, lui apportant une diversion bienvenue. Ichigo, qui avait trouvé la rougeur sur les pomettes du tatoué absolument craquante, suivit son regard et un sourire de conspirateur vint fleurir sur ses traits.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux niveaux des deux hommes Nell, tout en délicatesse et en diplomatie, demanda :

_ « Alors c'est lui ton petit ami Renji-chou ? »

Et avant même que le rouge ait pu répliquer quelque chose qui devait s'approcher d'une phrase du genre : « Même pas en rêve. » Ichigo répondit :

_ « Oui. Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes les amis de Renji-kun ? »

Renji, médusé au point de perdre sa capacité à communiquer correctement, bégaya :

_ « Qu…Quoi ? Mais…pas…que…quoi…NON ! »

_ « Allez princesse tu peux bien nous l'avouer. » ricana Grimmjow

Il se tut face au regard noir que lui lança le tatoué. Si un regard pouvait tuer, le bleuté serait raide mort à l'instant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir des potes pareils. Il avait dû être très cruel dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça.

_ « Grimmjow la ferme ! »

Il reporta son attention sur le roux, qui attendait sagement la suite des évènements. Il avait réussi à le déstabiliser, et il fallait qu'il se reprenne maintenant pour mettre les choses au clair avec cet ouragan orange.

_ « Ecoute Ichigo ! Je-ne-suis-pas-ton-pe-tit-co-pain ! » grinça-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

_ « Pas encore. »

Du tact-au-tact. Putain, il allait vraiment lui faire perdre son calme légendaire. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne trouva rien à répliquer tellement la réponse du roux l'avait surpris. Il allait lui répondre quelques choses de bien acide quand il capta une longue chevelure rousse à sa gauche. Ah Ori-bidule-chouette ! Il fallait qu'il la chope pour qu'elle lui explique ce qu'ils avaient fait après avoir dansé. Plantant là Ichigo il courut vers la rousse après avoir crié :

_ « Dans tes rêves connard ! »

Grimmjow, Nell et Hisagi le suivirent, chacun ponctuant son départ d'une phrase pour l'étudiant entreprenant :

_ « Allez, c'était marrant. Ciao mec. »

_ « Désespère pas mon grand, dompte moi mon petit Renji-chou. »

_ « Un conseil : si tu tiens à la vie, ne t'approche plus de Renji. »

Les regardant partir, Ichigo sourit et focalisa son attention sur la chevelure flamboyante du tatoué. Il aimait les challenges, et Renji était vraiment très intéressant. Comme le lui avait dit la fille aux cheveux verts il allait tout faire pour « dompter » ce chat sauvage. Joyeux, il repartit en sifflotant.

**x**

_ « Hey Ori…Hey la rousse ! Attends moi, faut que j'te parle ! »

L'étudiante accéléra sa marche, se dirigeant dans le sens opposé au tatoué. Pas possible qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué, elle l'esquivait donc délibérément. Bordel ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu faire hier soir ! Il piqua un sprinte et rattrapa rapidement la jeune fille.

_ « Attends ! Salut…euh… »

Orie ? Orika ? Orimi ? Il maudit sa mémoire si fidèle. Mais avant qu'il ne tente de trouver une porte de secours, les yeux fuyants d'Ori-truc-much l'inquiétèrent. Il avait fait quoi pour l'effrayer comme ça ? Il souffla et tenta de l'apaiser:

_ « Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui a pu ce passer hier. Écoute… je me souviens plus de ce qui s'est produit après qu'on ait dansé et j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qu'on a fait. Vraiment si tu pouvais m'éclairer ce serait adorable. »

Il essaya de capter le regard de la rousse pour lui faire comprendre combien c'était important et, pour tenter de la détendre un peu, il plaisanta :

_ « Sobre, je ne mords pas. »

L'étudiante le regarda alors pour la première fois dans les yeux et ce que put y lire Renji, ce n'était pas de la peur, ou même de la timidité, mais de la culpabilité. Oh, oh ! Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre avant d'être interrompu par une voix forte :

_ « Ne lui dit rien ! »

_ « Harribel ! »

Grimmjow, qui arrivait, suivit de Nell et Hisagi, s'arrêta et se recula prudemment en apercevant la blonde. Pour lui il était beaucoup plus sûr de ne pas approcher l'étudiante à moins de vingt mètres. Elle était réputée pour être rancunière, et avait plus d'une raison d'en vouloir au bleuté.

_ « Alors Renji ? » reprit Harribel « Tu t'es bien éclaté hier soir ? »

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait fait aux kamis pour mériter ça ! Non mais vraiment il devait avoir un karma pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Le sourire satisfait de la blonde ne lui disait rien, mais alors rien qui vaille.

_ « Putain, Harribel, qu'est ce que tu viens faire dans cette histoire ? »

Le rictus de la plantureuse étudiante s'agrandit encore :

_ « Ha ha, t'aimerais bien le savoir pervers ! On va dire que je me suis bien vengée pour toutes les saloperies que toi et tes potes avaient fait aux filles du campus. »

Renji fixa avec insistance Grimmjow, qui s'était planqué derrière Hisagi. Un jour, oui un beau jour il allait lui rendre tous les dommages collatéraux qu'il subissait par sa faute, au centième. Voyant les yeux rouges de son ami lui lancer des éclairs, le bleuté fut encore plus tenté de s'enfuir en courant. Renji reporta à plus tard ses projets d'atomisation de la tornade bleue. Il avait une urgence plus importante à régler pour le moment, et elle s'appelait Harribel. Il reporta son attention sur elle :

_ « Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait faire ? »

_ « Tu n'as qu'à le trouver toi-même. Allez viens Orihime, laisse ces pervers entre eux. »

« OriHIME ! Ah oui c'est bon j'me souviens. » pensa Renji

La blonde se retourna, en entraînant Orihime derrière elle, et vit Grimmjow qui tentait désespérément de s'enfuir, retenu par la poigne de fer de son ami brun. Il blêmit en se voyant repéré :

_ « Putain Shuu ! Lâche moi ! J'suis trop jeune pour mourir ! J'veux avoir des gosses plus tard ! »

Mais Hisagi ne le laissa pas s'enfuir. Après tout Renji avait pris pour lui, y'avait pas de raison pour que Grimmy ne s'en prenne pas un peu aussi plein la gueule « Qu'il assume un peu toutes ses conneries. » pensa l'étudiant tatoué d'un 69 sur la joue, oubliant un peu vite qu'il avait lui aussi participé à pas mal de ces conneries. Mais quand Harribel passa près d'eux, suivie de près par Orihime, elle se contenta de chuchoter en les dépassant :

_ « Ne crois pas que je t'ai oublié Jeaggerjack. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. »

Si c'était possible, Hisagi aurait juré voir l'âme de Grimmjow s'échapper de son corps. Il dut en plus maintenir aussi Nell qui cherchait à, d'après ses dires : « Fracassez la tête de cette greluche qui voulait s'en prendre à SON Grimmjow ! »

Une fois que la furie se fut calmée, il la lâcha et, lui abandonnant son petit copain, vint la rencontre d'un Renji blanc comme un linge :

_ « Mec, t'es dans la merde. »

_ « Je sais Shuuhei. »

_ « Si c'est Harribel qui s'est occupé de toi elle à pas du te faire de cadeau. »

_ « Je sais. »

_ « J'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle à bien pu te faire faire hier. »

_ « Shuuhei ? »

_ « Oui ? »

_ « La ferme ! »

Hisagi se renfrogna, alors que le rouge réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de récupérer des informations. Finalement il annonça :

_ « M'attendez pas, je viens pas en cours cette aprème. J'vais retourner à la boîte pour essayer de voir si le barman ou quelqu'un d'autre m'a vu. »

Le brun hocha la tête et regarda son ami tracer hors du campus. Vraiment il n'aimerait pas être à sa place. Il était bien placé pour connaitre le genre de vengeance que la blonde pouvait concevoir : les trois griffures qu'il avait à l'œil gauche résultaient d'une de ces revanches. Harribel pouvait se montrer assez psychopathique dans son genre quand elle le voulait.

**x**

_ « Vous êtes sûr ? »

_ « Non, je suis désolé mais comprenez moi : je ne peux pas me souvenir de tous les jeunes qui étaient là hier soir. »

_ « Oui…Bon c'est pas grave, merci quand même. »

Renji était dépité. Il savait que ce n'était pas la faute du barman mais ça l'aurait quand même bien arrangé qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il avait fait. Une fois dehors il souffla et s'affala sur le trottoir. Il fallait résumer les données. Premièrement il ne se souvenait absolument rien de la soirée. Deuxièmement il était au moins sûr qu'il était parti de la boîte de nuit, et qu'il avait atterri sur le toit du Seibu, ce qu'il avait fait entre ces deux endroits lui était totalement inconnu pour le moment. Troisièmement Harribel lui avait joué un sale tour, « Grimmjow ça tu vas me le payer ! », et la connaissant ce n'était sûrement pas joli.

_ « Besoin d'aide, beau roux ? »

Oh non, pitié ! Manquait plus que lui !


End file.
